


My Neighbor

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, Short One Shot, Steve doesn't understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wakes up in a good mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Avengers.
> 
> This is me wandering a little away from my comfort zone.

Steve woke up in a good mood. He couldn't explain why but everything just seemed good. He didn't think about the past, about all the things in his life that had changed since he had been thawed. He was completely in the moment and that moment was great. He dressed and made his way down to the kitchen intent on making a big breakfast and just enjoying his day.

When he got to the kitchen the only person in the there was Tony who was hunched over the table nursing a coffee and looking exhausted. Tony had probably spent all night working on his project, again. Steve didn't let Tony's countenance ruin his good mood. He hit the button that opened the covers on the windows so that the sun that had been hidden was now shining through the kitchen. He spread his arms out welcoming the sun and absorbing its light not paying any attention to Tony's groans.

"It's a beautiful day and look at this neighborhood!" he said with his arms outstretched and then turned to around to look at Tony. Steve noticed the circles under his eyes that he hadn't noticed in the previously dim room, he looked very annoyed.

"Thanks, Mr-" he stopped speaking abruptly, his eyes widened and then he started laughing loud and boisterously. Steve waited a few moments hoping that Tony would stop laughing or at least tell him what was so funny, he didn't.

"What?" Steve finally asked annoyed. Tony just kept on laughing like he hadn't even heard his question. Steve's annoyance grew. The others might laugh, but they would usually eventually tell him what was so funny. Tony often didn't because he thought it was too funny and wanted him to keep bumbling around messing up.

"What?" he asked again louder but Tony just grabbed his stomach after a few moments and kept laughing. Steve huffed and left the kitchen his previously good mood now gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
